Rich in Blessings-a reposting
by blueseacowboy
Summary: Harry's Christmas turns out differently than what he'd planned. This is a re-post from I story I wrote in 2014


Rich in Blessings

_I found this story when looking through some of my old stories and I thought perhaps some of you might enjoy reading it again as we are closing in fast on Christmas. This story takes place a few months after the events in "Sea of Faces" also found on this site. _

_May you all have a wonderful holiday season and be rich in blessings all the year through._

Harriman Nelson stood by the large frost-tinged window before him watching fat flakes of fluffy snow fall from gray, leaden skies. Wicked winds whipped the flakes into mini-tornados of snow, filling the scene in front of him with a sparkling whiteness.

Sighing almost angrily, he crossed his arms and stared hard at the scene before him, hating the wind that blew and hating every flake that fell from the sky. It wasn't supposed to be like this. For once, Christmas was going to be the way he had never imagined it would ever be…never hoped it could ever be…and the realization an accident was going to derail those plans filled him with a deep sadness.

"Harry?"

He heard the soft, almost tentative call and cringed, knowing his bad mood was draining the spirit of Christmas from the festively arranged Nelson family home.

"Edith," he said with a false cordiality in his voice as he turned, plastering a woeful attempt at a smile on his face.

"You should be resting," she said as she came to stand by him, looking out on the snowy scene before her with happiness that was tinged with concern and sadness for her brother. The holidays had always been a welcome time in her life. Although her memories of those spent with her parents were few, the times she'd been able to spend with her older brother were some of the happiest she could recall, remembering her anticipation as she awaited his return from sea or some unknown mission.

"I've _been_ resting Edith," he said with a sigh. "I'm fine."

"That's not what Doc said," she admonished.

"They let me out of the hospital, didn't they? I'm fine," he reiterated, almost crossly.

"They let you out only because it's Christmas and I wanted you here with me in Boston for the holidays so I could take care of you. I promised Jamie I would make sure you didn't overdo," she said with a glower.

"And you have little sister," he replied warmly as he turned to the slight body beside his. "You've fed me way too well, brought me drinks and books, covered me with blankets and kissed me good-night after tucking me into bed for the night. I am fine."

"You joke, but it's not funny. I could have lost you. Again," she murmured as she remembered the call she'd received from Lee, another in a long line of calls about her brother over the years.

Harry closed his eyes and tried his best to not react the way he wanted and wrapped his arm about his little sister, drawing her close. He felt the slight tremble in her body as she wrapped her arm about his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, knowing she was remembering what had happened little more than a week ago. Against his wishes, he too remembered.

~O~

"If we keep this up, at this rate we should be back home well in time for Christmas, Admiral," Lee joked as the two men stood in the Missile Room waiting for the new deep sea submersible from the National Science Foundation to be readied for one final dive.

"One more dive, a few more coral samples and we can set course for New London, make sure the upgrades we've requested for _Seaview_ are still scheduled to be finished by January 8th and make sure the crew is put on transportation back to Santa Barbara in time for Christmas," Nelson said with a big smile. "If we run flank as long as possible, we can be home even sooner."

"And why are you in such a hurry to get home?" Lee asked with a smile.

Nelson looked up with an innocent look on his face. "It's Christmas, Lee. The men deserve a long shore leave, don't you think? Besides we don't always seem to make it home for the holidays. It will be nice for us, and them, to make it home for once."

"And there's no other reason than the men?"

Nelson pretended to think then shook his head. "Not that I can think of," he said the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement.

"So the fact you'll be flying to Hawaii to spend the holidays with Cara has nothing to do with your anxiousness to get home?" Lee asked, playing along with his friend, knowing he was eagerly anticipating spending his first Christmas with Dr. Cara Myers, a fellow marine biologist he'd met in Hawaii a few months before. Both had decided the relationship, in its infancy, was too new for long range plans. Consequently, the pair endured long periods away from each other with Cara staying in Hawaii with her work and family, and Harry staying in California with his work.

"Well, now that you mention it, perhaps I am a bit eager to get home," he said with a big smile.

"I don't blame you a bit," Lee said, knowing the man had planned to fly to Honolulu on Christmas Eve to be with her on some white sand beach.

"I know you weren't too sure it was a good idea allowing Jacques to talk me into this mission for the National Science Foundation so close to Christmas. But the fact we were cruising back from our mission to explore thermal vents off Iceland and passing so close to where Jacques and the NSF's new deep sea submersible were…well, the possibility of new coral beds…and quite possibly a new species of coral…was just too intriguing of an opportunity to pass up," Nelson said with a little smile as he thought of how Jacques Dupuis had begged him to make a stop in Halifax, Nova Scotia to pick him and the NSF's small deep sea submersible, _Coral Explorer,_ up to go investigate a reported new species of cold water coral in the Labrador Sea before the ice pack migrated too far south and covered the area. Not a concern for a submarine but definitely a concern for the surface ships the _Coral Explorer _usually went out on.

"Oh, I know. I remember how you debated long and hard about the decision," Lee said with understanding, knowing Nelson's enthusiasm was hard to rein in at times, but that was one thing that made him well respected in his field…his selfless dedication.

"I just wanted to be sure we all were where we wanted to be for Christmas," Lee said with smirk at his friend who was practically dancing in excitement as he awaited the last dive, thrilled about what they'd found so far and curious what this last dive would produce.

"I understand, Lee, believe me," he agreed, holding a hand up to his friend. "But I think it was well worth the diversion. The knowledge about the cold water coral beds in the Labrador Sea will be invaluable in the future, especially if we discover a new species," Nelson said more than a touch of eagerness in his voice when he thought over the project and its findings.

Although the presence of cold water coral in the area was known to exist, because of the vast depths of the channel, examining it up close had been a risky venture until the NSF developed and built a new deep sea submersible. With speculation there was a new species hidden in the Labrador Sea and the knowledge _Seaview_ was close by, Dupuis had contacted Nelson and practically begged for the use of _Seaview_ to explore. After several conversations, and the assurance that they would be finished the project by December 20th at the latest, Nelson had agreed to meet Dupuis at a port near Halifax, Nova Scotia where the small submersible had been loaded onboard and brought to the Labrador Sea off the coast of Greenland. Three dives had already been completed and one final one remained.

Using the data they had obtained so far concerning the salinity, temperature and level of pollution in the waters off Greenland, they hoped to use those results, as well as level of coral growth, as an indicator for climate change and its effect on corals worldwide.

"And it's only delayed our return by a week. Still plenty of time to have the men flown home in time for the holidays. And best of all…it's at NSF expense…not NIMR's!" Nelson crowed, knowing the NSF had promised to pick up the cost for flying the men home to Santa Barbara in return for _Seaview's_ assistance.

"Well, once you, Dr. Dupuis and the submersible are back aboard, we can head for New London and then send the men home," Lee said with a smile.

"And not soon enough," Nelson chuckled; rubbing is hands together in excitement.

"Only thing I'm concerned about though is those tremors we've been picking up," Lee said with a frown, knowing Nelson knew of the seismic activity also and was uneasy about this last dive.

"Yes, they are a bit concerning," Nelson agreed, the concern on his face mirroring Lee's. "They're not unusual for this area though. The Labrador Sea _is_ known to produce earthquakes. Just keep an eye on the sensors and let us know if you pick up anything. We're only going to be maybe a mile away from _Seaview_ at our furthest."

"If the Flying Sub hadn't been damaged during that way too close investigation of that thermal vent a few days ago, we could follow you down," Lee said recalling the force of super-heated water that had shot unexpectedly out of what they thought was a dormant vent, tossing the Flying Sub about and damaging it.

"Well, then there would be two more people exposed to danger if…_if_…a quake occurs," Nelson said with a shake of his head. "No, I'd just as soon limit the number of people out there right now."

"I suppose," Lee said frowning. "Maybe following along behind you with _Seaview_ would be a good idea though, at least as far down as we can go. It would at least lessen the distance you would have to travel back and we'd be pretty safe."

"I suppose that's not a bad idea," Nelson said nodding. "That _would_ cut the time back in case we run into trouble."

"I'll head to the Control Room as soon as you're away," Lee said, a touch of worry in his voice. "You sure you need to do one more dive?"

"Of course we need one more dive!" a jovial voice behind the pair exclaimed. "This area we're heading for has the possibility of producing the best results!"

Nelson and Crane turned to look behind them, watching as a tall dark-haired man of about fifty entered the room, rubbing his hands together in excitement. Dr. Jacques Dupuis, head of the NSF's cold water coral project walked quickly across the room, his face wreathed in a big smile, wire rim glasses framing intense green eyes.

"One last dive and we head for home. Are you ready, Admiral?" Dupuis asked, a huge smile gracing his bearded face.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Jacques," Nelson replied, smiling broadly at the scientist's infectious mood. "The sooner we get done here, the sooner we head for home."

"I'm so glad you agreed to this venture, Admiral Nelson. This was the last time this season we were going to be able to go down and with the _Coral Explorer's_ host ship having engine trouble, it seemed providential that you and your wonderful submarine were passing so close to where we were! If we've discovered a new species of coral, I'll be examining it all winter long in the warm confines of my lab!"

"I envy you that. Are we ready?" Nelson asked as Lee handed him a heavy sweater which he donned quickly.

"I am. Let's go."

The two scientists headed for the submersible which was about twenty feet long and stood about twelve feet high. Another NSF team member, Jason Alvin, stood by the craft, checking its systems and making sure all was good to go.

"Jason! Ready?" Dupuis called jovially.

"All set, Doctor Dupuis, Admiral Nelson. Systems have all been checked out and she's good to go," said the young man that would be their pilot while they took pictures, ran tests and collected a bit more coral, this time from a different bed.

"Let's go then!"

All three men climbed into the small sub, arranging themselves comfortably at their stations.

"Deep Sea Submersible _Coral Explorer_ ready for launch," Jason called when they were ready. "Lower away."

Lee watched with a slight smile and a little shake of his head as Nelson gave a little salute, his face beaming in excitement, then watched closely as the sub, positioned over the Missile Room hatch, began to lower away. When she was gone from his sight, he checked all the systems again, then headed for the Control Room, concern about the tremors niggling at his brain as he walked.

"Captain," _Seaview's_ executive officer, Chip Morton called as he entered the Control Room. "_Coral_ _Explorer_ is away. All systems green."

"Good. Patterson," Crane said softly as he came to stand by the man's side, "I want you to watch the seismograph closely for any seismic activity. Anything concerns you, sing out."

"Aye sir," Patterson said quietly.

"Chip, I want to keep close tabs on the _Coral Explorer_. Follow her down as far as we can."

"Aye sir," Chip said watching in concern as Crane paced, slowly making his way to the Observation Nose, and staring out.

After a few minutes making sure _Seaview_ was following the small sub and rechecking the seismograph quickly, he walked to Lee's side. "What's up, Lee? You're acting antsy."

"I…just can't get this feeling out of my head that something's about to go wrong."

"What?"

"I wish I knew," he said in exasperation. "The admiral was a bit concerned, as am I, about those minor tremblers we've been picking up."

"Well, they weren't too close to us. And they were minor," Chip pointed out. "Pat's watching for any seismic waves."

"Yes, I know but any seismic activity while they're down there could be bad," he replied as he stared out the huge windows that fronted the sub, hoping to be able to catch a glimpse of the submersible as she collected her samples and wishing they would hurry.

"I'll keep check on the seismograph and make sure we're following the submersible as closely as we can," Chip said as he walked back to stand over Patterson.

Two hours and forty-three long minutes went by as Crane paced, anxiously watching the seismograph occasionally for any sign of seismic activity, and staring out the huge windows before him.

"_Seaview_ this is _Coral Explorer_. We're on our way home!" Jason Alvin's delighted voice rang out over the open mic.

With a relieved smile, Crane reached for the mic. "_Coral Explorer_, did you get the samples you needed?"

"Yes, Lee," came Nelson's excited voice. "We retrieved more than we'd hoped for! There's a very good possibility we may have discovered a new species of coral!"

"What's it like down there?" Lee asked, smiling at the enthusiasm in Nelson's voice.

"It's fantastic! Such a rich bed of coral for sure but the marine life is extraordinary!"

"You sound just a bit excited," Lee said with a smile. "We'll see you soon as…"

"Skipper! Seismic activity is being picked up!" Patterson's voice interrupted anxiously. "Large shock wave headed our way! It'll hit us in two minutes!"

"Admiral! We're picking up seismic activity!"

"How bad?"

"There's a large shock wave headed our way in approximately two minutes. Get back aboard as quickly as you can!"

"We're on our way but we're not going to make it back, Lee. We're too far away. Don't worry about us! Just make sure _Seaview_ is safe and secure!"

"All hands, we're about to feel the effects of a seismic shock wave. Brace yourselves!" Crane called out, trying not to think of the damage the _Coral Explorer_, and Nelson, might experience.

~O~

The shock wave from the undersea quake caught _Seaview_, tossing it and the men inside her about. When it had passed, Crane pulled himself from the deck where he had been thrown and called anxiously into the microphone. "Damage Control! Report!"

"Damage Control…all compartments watertight but we have damage to our main turbine and to our main circuits. It's going to take a few hours to repair. Repair parties are on the way, sir."

"Acknowledged. Make repairs and prepare to get us underway as soon as possible," Crane yelled his heart racing. "_Coral Explorer_! Are you all right? What's your condition? Admiral? Answer!"

Several calls with no response from the tiny sub and Crane's heart plummeted.

"Skipper, I have a visual of the area," Patterson called, as the bow camera flickered on, turbidity in the water making it difficult to see what was in front of them. Lee walked quickly to the huge windows, Chip on his heels. Both men stared out the huge windows anxiously searching…hoping…praying the submersible merely had communications issues…not something worse such as catastrophic failure of the vessel.

"Where are they? Where?" Lee said softly to himself, his voice laced with fear as his eyes flitted back and forth.

"Lee! There!" Chip called, pointing to an area to their port quarter.

"My God," Lee whispered as he saw the small submersible on a thin ledge, wedged against the steep slope of the underwater canyon, covered in rocks with only the aft section visible.

Reaching for the mic by his side, he called down to the Missile Room. "Missile Room! The _Coral Explorer_ is trapped under a layer of rocks. How do systems read?" he asked in anxiety.

"Thrusters operable. Oxygen levels read a bit low but they're getting oxygen. There must be a leak somewhere onboard."

"Start emergency remote recovery of the submersible now!" he yelled, watching as the tiny sub rocked back and forth on the narrow ledge, its thrusters activated remotely by a tech in the Missile Room. Several long minutes went by as the two _Seaview_ officers watched the submarine, rocks that had covered its hull falling down into the deep abyss below. Finally, the sub was freed of the debris and began to make its slow journey back to the _Seaview_.

Satisfied the _Coral Explorer_ was on its way, he reached for the mic beside him. "Sick Bay! Med team to the Missile Room with full resuscitation gear!" he yelled anxiously, running from the Control Room once the Sick Bay had acknowledged.

Crane raced down the long corridors, worry for Nelson and the others crowding out all other thoughts from his mind. How much oxygen had they lost and why? How badly were they hurt? _Were_ they hurt or just unable to answer? Running through the hatch to the Missile Room, he saw the chains attached to the temporary A-frame scaffold that had been built to raise and lower the small sub, slowly retrieving the 35,000 pound submersible. He felt a presence beside him and turned his head slightly to see Dr. Will Jamieson, Chief Medical Officer of _Seaview_, worry marking his face, by his side.

"How many men went down?" Jamieson asked quietly.

"Three. Dr. Dupuis, Jason Alvin and…and the admiral. The NSF technician reported the oxygen levels were reading low and they aren't responding."

"They'll be all right, Skipper," Jamie affirmed, his voice confident in his statement.

"Yeah…yeah they will," Crane agreed, not as confidently as Jamieson.

Inch by inch the _Coral Explorer_ was gradually raised until finally Crane could see the very top of the housing clear the deck floor, then the port side porthole became visible. Slumped against it, Nelson's motionless head could be seen and Crane's stomach dropped.

"Get them out of there," Crane yelled unnecessarily as men were already surging towards the top hatch, Doctor Jamieson on their heels. Crane resisted the urge to follow the doctor down into the silent sub, knowing he'd just take up space better used by the medical team that followed Jamieson.

Minutes seemed to drag by as they awaited word on the men until Crane couldn't take it any longer and reached for the mic hanging by the dive hatch.

"Doc," he called softly. "How are they?"

A few heart stopping seconds went by until he heard Jamieson's hesitant voice. "They're alive but they're hurt. The air is foul. Oxygen levels are low onboard. All three have multiple injuries. Not sure how bad just yet. They're all unconscious. Give me a few minutes to figure out how to move them without doing any more damage."

Crane closed his eyes in relief at the news the admiral was alive. But how badly was he hurt?

Several more long minutes went by as he paced anxiously beside the sub, seeing movement through the porthole nearest him of Nelson being attended to. After several circuits around the room, he noticed activity at the sail hatch and saw men that had been staring down into the depths of the tiny sub reach down to grab something, then saw a familiar auburn head, cradled in one of the corpsmen's hands, emerge. Slowly, the admiral was pulled from the hatch, gathered into waiting arms and carried gently to a stretcher and placed on it, an oxygen mask placed over his face quickly. The procedure was repeated with Dr. Dupuis and Jason Alvin.

Walking slowly to Nelson's side, Crane saw a blood-soaked bandage covering the left side of his head, his eyes closed and his chest slowly rising and falling. Jamieson escorted the last two from the sub, then followed his patients to where they had been placed on stretchers on the Missile Room floor, kneeling by Nelson's side.

Jamieson assessed Nelson's condition quickly, then the other two, before looking up into Crane's worried gaze and smiling faintly before turning to the corpsmen and a few crewmen by his side.

"Take them down to the Sick Bay," Jamieson said. "I'll be there shortly."

"How bad is it, Doc?" Crane asked as Jamieson rose to his feet.

"They were all bounced around pretty good. The admiral's head slammed into the porthole. He's got a pretty good concussion and some bruised ribs but he's alive. The other two experienced pretty much the same thing. The pilot seems to have taken the worst of it though, perhaps because of his forward position in a more confined space. I don't know. I need to run some tests, take x-rays and determine their oxygenation levels to make sure they weren't deprived of oxygen while down there."

"Will he…they…be all right?" Crane asked in anxiety.

"We'll know more in a bit. I know you want to be down there with him but I don't need you clogging up the Sick Bay. Let me take care of them while you tend to your boat. I'll let you know their conditions when I know anything."

Crane nodded briefly, knowing Nelson was in good hands but not liking the thought of not following him to Sick Bay. Turning to Kowalski who stood by his side, worry marking the young seaman's face as he watched Doc leave with Nelson, he said, "Ski, secure the _Coral Explorer_. Close the hatch."

"Aye sir," the young seaman said quietly, turning to carry out his orders.

"Submersible is secure, sir," Kowalski said after several minutes had passed as he walked to his captain's side, noticing the skipper's gaze was focused on the red blotch that tarnished the otherwise pristine porthole on the port side, knowing by the set of his jaw that he was worried for the admiral.

"Thanks, Ski. Get a crew to clean up in here. Run a diagnostic on the submersible. I want to know how badly she's damaged. And find out why their air was fouled," he said with a quick slap on the back as he headed out the hatch.

~O~

More than a few long hours passed as the crew awaited word on Nelson's condition. Repairs had been completed and a course had been set taking them back to port in Halifax, Nova Scotia where the _Coral Explorer_…and possibly the men down in Sick Bay…would be off loaded, the damage done to the _Seaview_ inhibiting their speed minimally.

Finally, Crane, pacing anxiously back and forth in front of the huge windows in the Observation Nose, heard Will Jamieson's voice come over the intercom.

"Captain Crane, could you come to the Sick Bay please?"

Barely acknowledging Doc's call, Crane headed for Sick Bay, constraining himself to not run from the Control Room, and headed to the Sick Bay. Opening the door, he stepped into the brightly lit room, his gaze going from one gurney to another until he recognized the auburn hair of Admiral Nelson lying motionless and still on a gurney in the center of the room, Dupuis and Alvin lying nearby.

Walking closer, he was relieved to see the steady rise and fall of Nelson's chest. "How is he?" he asked as he came to stand over his friend cataloguing his visible injuries.

"Alive. He's got a concussion, probably a grade 3, but luckily, no fracture. His reflexes are a tad sluggish but I feel sure he'll be fine given a little time to recover. As long as we can keep him in bed that is."

Crane let out the breath he felt as though he had been holding from the moment Pat had called out that there was a quake.

"Has he been conscious at all? Have any of them been awake?"

"No. None of them have been. They all had a pretty rough ride but I think in time they'll all recover."

"Do you have any idea when he'll wake up?" Lee said nodding to Nelson.

"Well, that I don't know for sure," Jamieson answered, frowning. "How close are we to Halifax?"

"With the speed we're making now…two to three days?" Crane replied, his eyes never leaving Nelson, noticing the bruising along the side of his face and the large bandage over his left eye. "Does he need airlifted? Or Dr. Dupuis or Jason? With FS-1 inoperable, we'd have to call for a life flight."

Jamieson sighed and rubbed a weary hand over his brow. "No…no I don't think that will be necessary. I don't like the idea of airlifting any of them anyway. For now, we'll give it some time. Reassess their conditions. If they aren't improving or their conditions begin to degrade…well, we'll see."

"You said the air was foul. Did they…well is there any indication of any oxygen deprivation?"

"Their blood oxygenation levels were lower than I would like but I don't think there's been any damage. As I said, we need to let them wake up before we make any determination but my opinion is the oxygen loss was gradual but adequate to keep them alive with no impairment. If we had taken just a bit longer to reach them though, we might be talking about bodies, not patients," Jamieson said softly as he watched his friend and commanding officer breathe; once again marveling at the fact Nelson had managed to survive.

Crane shook his head as he stared down at Nelson. "That Irish luck of his again," he whispered to which Jamieson could only snort.

"He does seem to be blessed or protected by something. Irish luck is as good a reason as any I suppose. Now, why don't you go get some sleep? He's not going anywhere and if there are any changes, either way…I'll call you," Jamieson said, putting a hand on Crane's back and gently nudging him.

"I'd rather stay here with…"

"I know you would but I wouldn't. I have a full house right now and don't need you here getting in my way," he said with a grin. "Go. Get some sleep. Run the boat. Something… just not here."

"All right," he sighed. Leaning over Nelson he laid a soft hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I'll be back, Admiral. Try to wake up?"

Rising he shot a look to Jamieson. "Let me know?"

"I will. Now go," Jamieson said with a smile as he escorted Crane to the door.

With a last look back at Nelson, he left the room, leaving Jamieson to his charges.

~O~

Two days went by and _Seaview_ was finally nearing port in Halifax, Nova Scotia, the crew antsy for their admiral to regain consciousness as well as their anticipated Christmas shore leave.

Dr. Dupuis and Jason Alvin had both regained consciousness late the day before and were exhibiting no symptoms of oxygen deprivation, alleviating their fears for Nelson.

"We'll be in Halifax in a few hours. Is there any change, Doc?" Crane asked as he walked into Sick Bay.

"I was just about to call you. He's beginning to wake up," Doc answered with a big smile.

Surprise and relief filled Crane's face as he walked over to stand by Nelson's side, watching the man's eyelids move, his hands twitching as if in a dream, then heard a soft moan.

"Admiral? It's Lee. Can you wake up?" he called as he leaned over him, his hand resting on Nelson's arm lightly.

A few minutes went by before Nelson's eyes flickered open, confusion on his face as he saw his friend leaning over him.

"Lee? What…where am I?' he asked, his voice rough and low, as he stared about and tried to get up, moaning at the pain that flared through his head and ribs.

Placing a gentle hand on Nelson's shoulder, he pushed him back down. "Easy, Admiral. You have a pretty good concussion. Lie back."

Nodding slightly, Nelson closed his eyes, trying to ignore the nausea the simple action had caused, and laid back. "What happened?"

"You, Dr. Dupuis and Jason Alvin were out on the _Coral Explorer_. There was some seismic activity and the submersible was caught in the turbulence and thrown against the canyon slope as you were heading back to _Seaview_. You and the others were hurt, knocked unconscious."

"I…I remember," Nelson whispered, his brow furrowed as he recalled the quake and its aftermath. "We were tossed about pretty good."

"Yeah, you were," Lee said softly ignoring the quick look Nelson gave him at the worry in his voice.

"The others…Dr. Dupuis and Jason…are they all right?" he asked in concern as he attempted to sit up again and was pushed back down.

"You have to stop trying to get up. They're both doing well. They regained consciousness yesterday."

Nelson settled back, relieved at the news. "And the _Coral Explorer_?"

"Well, she didn't fare as well as you three. She's damaged but our crewmen and the NSF techs working on her think she'll be back in the water by spring," he said, smiling at the look of relief that filled Nelson's face.

"That's good," he said quietly. "How's _Seaview_? The crew?"

"_Seaview_ has some minor damage. Hull is intact and we're making best possible speed to Halifax. There were only a few minor injuries to the crew. You three took the brunt."

"That's good," Nelson sighed, relieved his crew was safe. "Wait…how long have I been here? What day is it?"

"It's December 20th," Lee answered, smiling at the relief on Nelson's face.

"I was afraid I'd slept through Christmas," he said with a tired smile, his eyelids beginning to flicker.

"You didn't. Don't worry." With a relieved look, he watched Nelson fall back to sleep.

"He's concerned about Christmas?" a voice behind him said.

Turning, Lee saw Jamieson, a quizzical look on his face.

"Yep. He has a very good reason to be looking forward to Christmas this year and it isn't because he's going to be in Halifax or Santa Barbara."

"Ah. He's planning on spending Christmas in…let's see…Hawaii with a certain marine biologist?"

Lee laughed lightly; happy his friend was recovering and had plans to be with the woman that had become quite important to him. "Yes. With Cara. He's planning on flying from New London to Hawaii early on the 24th."

"Ah. Their first Christmas together," Jamie said, a strange tone in his voice that caused Crane to look from Nelson's peaceful face to Jamie's troubled one.

"What? What is it?"

Jamieson sighed heavily and motioned Crane away from the sleeping admiral. "I…I don't want him flying all the way to Hawaii. Or Santa Barbara for that matter. He sustained a pretty severe concussion and needs rest."

"He'll get rest. I'm sure Cara will take good care of him."

"I'm not arguing that fact. It's just…I want him, and the others, to spend a few days in the hospital in Halifax before I release them. And even then, I want him to rest, not be flying 5000 miles. It's too much traveling," he said shaking his head. "Can't Cara fly here? Or to Boston maybe? I will allow him to fly that far and that's all. Even Boston is pushing it."

"Boston? You want him to spend Christmas in Boston?" Lee said his eyebrows raised.

"What's wrong with Boston?"

"Edith is there. And when she finds out her brother has been hurt and needs rest, she's going to become the mother of all mother hens."

"Might not be a bad thing," Jamie said with a little smile.

"Easy for you to say," Lee said with a shake of his head. "You're sure he can't…"

"I'm sure. It's for his own health."

Lee sighed, turning to look at Nelson who slept peacefully, an enigmatic smile on his face.

"I'll let you be the one to tell him then," he said with a smirk.

"Thanks. I appreciate that," Jamieson replied with a glower.

"I guess I should go make some calls. See if I can get in contact with Cara and then call Edith."

"Where is Cara?"

"Last I heard she was on a research vessel off the coast of Australia studying some coral beds. The plan was for her to fly back to Honolulu on the 24th. Once the admiral made sure the work on _Seaview_ was underway, he was going to fly from New London to Honolulu and meet her on the 24th."

"Well, he's not up for a trip like that. Boston, maybe."

"I'll see if Cara can get there somehow. Edith will take care of her. And him whether he likes it or not."

"Good luck," Jamieson said, noticing the frown on Crane's face as he watched his friend sleep peacefully, unaware all his plans had been ruined.

"You too," he replied with a little grin as he nodded to Nelson before leaving the Sick Bay and the sleeping admiral.

~O~

Later that day, _Seaview_ docked at the NSF pier they had left a short week before. Nelson, Dupuis and Alvin had been off-loaded and transported by ambulance to Victoria General Hospital where they spent a few days recuperating. To Crane's frustration, he'd had trouble contacting Cara on the research vessel to tell her of the admiral's accident. Finally, after several tries, he'd been able to reach her and had arranged for her to fly from Melbourne to Santa Barbara. Once there, she would hopefully be able to find a flight on to Boston. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to be able to reach Santa Barbara until the 23rd. Finding a flight from there to Boston so close to Christmas was going to be tricky but Lee hoped Angie Wood, the admiral's secretary, could perform a miracle.

In the meantime, Crane planned to sail with _Seaview_ on to New London, Connecticut where she had previously been scheduled to have some refits done to her engines as well as a major upgrade to her sonar done. The damage done during the quake would also be repaired. The men, anxious for shore leave and Christmas, were to be flown home, all at NSF expense, an expression of gratitude by the Foundation.

On the afternoon of December 22nd, Nelson had been rescued from the well-meaning Canadian doctors and nurses by Lee, driven to Halifax-Stanfield Airport and then flown to Boston and put under the equally well-meaning care of his little sister where he'd waited anxiously for Cara's arrival: an arrival that was apparently going to be delayed by bad weather over most of the United States. A few calls between Boston and Santa Barbara had confirmed that Cara had arrived safely on the 23rd, and was being taken care of by Angie Wood. But no matter what magic Angie had tried to conjure, she had been unable to find a flight east for Cara, a fact that caused her great sadness as she knew what the pretty marine biologist meant to her boss.

A soft sigh drew Nelson back from his tainted memories of the last week and he turned his eyes to the head lying on his shoulder and frowned. So many Christmases had been spent away from the woman by his side. When duty called, he'd readily answered. That had often meant having to choose duty to his country over obligation to the sibling he'd been left in charge of when their parents had met an untimely death. Now he was here with her and making her Christmas a sad one as he brooded about his blown plans of spending his first Christmas with Cara.

Sensing his eyes on her, she looked up, searching his face for any sign of tiredness, pain or distress, and frowned. "What is it?"

"I…I'm sorry, Edith," he said shrugging.

"For?" she asked confused as she pulled away to look more closely at him.

"For taking the joy out of the holiday for you."

"What are you talking about? Do I not look happy? You're here with me when I didn't think I would see you this year," she said with an impish smile as she squeezed her big brother slightly, careful to not hurt his still healing ribs.

"You know what I mean. I haven't been the easiest to get along with the past few days," he said scowling as he remembered his sharp words when his sister would baby him or when he brooded on how unfair it was that while Cara was in Santa Barbara, he was stuck in snowed-in Boston…three thousand fifty six miles separating him from the woman he'd planned to spend a week with in sunny, warm Hawaii before returning to New London.

"No. I agree actually. You're a monster," she said matter-of-factly and with a slight twitch to her lips.

"I didn't say monster, brat," he retorted in mock anger as he pushed her gently.

"No, you didn't. Look Harry, I know you miss her and had plans to spend Christmas on some white sand beach but, she can't get here and you can't get there, at least for now. So why not make the best of it? Come with me to Bess and Don's tonight. It'll be good for you. You need to get out for a bit," she coaxed, shaking her brother playfully, mentioning the neighbors that had been close friends with their parents when they had been alive.

Approaching their 80s, the couple never passed up an opportunity to throw a massive Christmas Eve party for friends and tonight, despite the wicked nor'easter blowing outside, was no exception. "It's Christmas Eve and they know you're here. Not why for sure, but they know you're home. If you don't come to their party, you'll hurt their feelings," she continued warily, waiting for the no she was sure was coming.

A few minutes went by before Harry turned his eyes from the storm raging outside to his sister's, mentally cringing at the look of something akin to fear in her eyes as if waiting for him to bellow.

A smile tugged at his lips and he gently put a finger under her chin and lifted it up. "Well, we can't disappoint Bess and Don then, can we?"

Edith's face lit up, almost rivaling the bright lights from the huge Christmas tree that sat proudly in the corner of the huge family room, adorned with what Harry thought was far too many lights. "You'll come? Really?" she asked, her smile lighting up a corner of Harry's disappointed heart.

"Yes, Brat…I'll come with you. Satisfied?"

"Only if you stop calling me brat and take a nap," she said firmly.

"A…a nap! I just woke up from a nap!" Harry blustered.

"That was hours ago. You've been staring out that window at that storm as if you could make it stop simply by glaring at it. It isn't one of your men, you know. It doesn't respond to that steely admiral stink eye."

"Stink eye? What…I do not give my men a stink eye," he said in mock outrage. "It's called commanding presence. Not stink eye."

"If you say so, big brother," she said in a sing song tone as she turned to leave.

"By the way, where's Lee? I thought he was coming back tonight to spend Christmas here," Harry asked, knowing Lee had been dividing his time between Boston and New London to check on the repairs and scheduled work on _Seaview_.

"He called earlier and said he was stuck in New London. He didn't think he should try driving up here in this storm and found a hotel to stay at," Edith answered with a frown and a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Damn storm," Harry muttered when Edith was out of sight, concerned that his young captain would be spending Christmas Eve alone in some hotel room and berating himself for allowing Dupuis to entice him into taking the submersible on a search for a new coral species. Turning back, he continued his perusal of the raging storm, feeling only marginally better after his talk with Edith. Things were not going his way and he was not a pleasant person to be around when they didn't.

Shaking his head, he morosely watched the snow fall and wished hard that things were different. If only he hadn't taken on that project for the NSF at the last minute, they'd all be safely home…or in his case, in Hawaii…right now. At least his men…well most of them anyway…were home now. At least that part of his plans had come to pass. Frowning again, he thought of Lee, sadness filling him that not even he would be here to celebrate Christmas Eve with. He hoped he and Cara at least called.

Late afternoon's muted light began to stream through the window he stood before. Staring still at the snow, he cursed it instead of seeing the brilliant whiteness that faded to a soft blue before rays of light from the Christmas candles that sat on the windowsill before him flickered to life automatically, sending out rays of yellow-gold light to paint the snow before him.

Sighing in frustration, he turned and walked from the room, pausing as he inhaled, the air redolent with the scents of cinnamon and ginger tinged with wood smoke from the fire burning in the huge fireplace behind him. The aromatic scent of fresh pine from the huge tree and the many boughs placed throughout the Nelson family home filled the air, filling him with nostalgia as he remembered Christmases spent here as a family, before his world had been uprooted by his parents' death. Sniffing the air again, he smiled as the tantalizing smells coming from the huge kitchen reached his nostrils. Edith was baking. Again. He could only wonder what she had decided to make, knowing she would not be caught dead without bringing some concoction with her to the party.

Deciding he could do with a little nap before heading out to the party, he headed up the stairs, scowling as the mere act bathed him in waves of exhaustion. His body did not bounce back from injury the way it once had and that fact filled him with more dark thoughts. At least he was still around to feel the aches and pains he was experiencing. Just not experiencing them where he wanted to be experiencing them.

~O~

Two hours later, Harriman Nelson leisurely descended the stairs, feeling decidedly better than he had before the nap he had resisted, dressed in black slacks and a maroon fishermen's sweater.

"Harry! You look better," Edith, standing off to the side of the steps, called as he came downstairs.

"And just how bad did I look before?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

"You know what I mean. Your eyes aren't as heavy and you just look…rested," she shrugged as she came to his side.

"Well, I do feel better," he grudgingly admitted. "Have you heard anything from Lee or Cara?"

"No," she said turning away and heading down the hallway into the enormous kitchen that still carried the heavenly scents of whatever she had spent the afternoon baking.

Frowning at the news neither of the two people he most wanted to talk to had called, Harry followed his sister, curious what she had decided to make. Stopping just inside the huge kitchen, his mouth dropped open in astonishment at the array of baked goods that lined the counter and table tucked into a corner of the room.

"What did you…how much are we bringing? Surely Bess and Don have enough for tonight," he remarked, gazing at the baked goods, his stomach reminding him he hadn't eaten since that morning.

"I made Mother's Chocolate Christmas Yule log to take. I know how much you always loved it."

Walking to her side he shook his head at the amount of baked goods before him.** "**I was hoping for Christmas Cake but since my arrival was a surprise, I know you didn't have the time to make one," he said, knowing that once the cake was made, it was covered in whiskey, then wrapped in plastic wrap and aluminum foil and stored in a cool dry place for a few weeks to mature, occasionally having more whiskey added to it.

"No, I didn't have near the amount of time I should have to let the cake sit, but…Bess unbelievably made a few extras and sent one over yesterday just for you when she heard you would be spending Christmas here," she chuckled as she took the cover off a cake on the counter with a flourish, watching as her brother's face slowly dissolved into a blissful gaze as he thought of the cake filled with dried fruits, nuts and wonderfully fragrant spices with a bit of brandy to flavor it. Every Christmas morning had started with heaping slices of the decadent cake. The mere aroma of the cake lying on the table with the Yule Log beside it took him back to his younger days and past Christmases, a smile filling his face as he recalled his mother's and father's gentle voices raised in song on Christmas Eve .

"Bess said Christmas morning needed Christmas Cake and when she found out you were coming and I hadn't made one…well, she brought one of her extras over."

"That…that was so nice of her. I'll be sure to thank her," Harry said, wondering how someone could have extra Christmas Cakes lying around.

"I also made some cookies," Edith continued, her face registering her happiness.

"Some cookies! Good Lord, there are dozens here!" Harry exclaimed with raised eyebrows as he perused the tins holding cooled cookies and the rows of others lined up cooling on racks. "You must have started baking early this morning."

"Well, I may have gotten carried away," she admitted, turning to look over her creations. "I just wanted everything to be good for you, despite…despite what happened. I know it isn't what you were planning but…"

His face softening, he walked to his sister and enveloped her in a hug, managing to snitch a cookie before she could slap his hand away. "Thank you. I may not show it, but I do appreciate all your efforts," he said softy as she laid her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I've been a bit hard to get along with. I'll…do better."

"I understand, Harry," she assured him, her voice muffled against his chest. "I really do. As much as I want you here with me, I understand you'd rather be with Cara. I take no offense at that."

With a quick squeeze, Harry gazed down at Edith and asked with a grin, "So…do we have to take the Yule Log to Bess'? We could leave it here and take some of those cookies instead."

Edith pulled from her brother's embrace and smiled. "Well, I should have told you I baked _two_ Yule Logs. I know the Log and the Christmas Cake were your favorite Christmas sweets so Bess gets one and you get one," she said smiling broadly at the look of adoration in his eyes.

Looking to his watch, he realized they should be on their way. "We should be going. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Just need to wrap these cookies and the Yule Log up and we can head over," she replied as she began to sing a little tune Harry hadn't heard in years.

"You know, I think I'll take my own offerings over to the party," he said after a moment in thought, as he disappeared, returning a few minutes later with two dust covered bottles of wine. "From the Nelson cellars!" he chortled, holding up the bottles.

"Wine and sweets! What else does a party need?" Edith chuckled. "Let's go."

Brother and sister made their way through the blowing snow, arriving at their neighbor's quickly and were ushered into the warm welcoming home decorated even more festively than the Nelson home, something Harry was astonished at. Every square inch of the house was ribbon, pine or tinsel-wrapped and emitted the same heavenly scents as the Nelson home.

Harry spent the evening talking to friends he hadn't seen in too many years and eating way more than was good for him. He, as well as Edith, was surprised when he joined in singing Christmas carols around the huge baby grand piano as Bess played song after song.

~O~

"Well, Harriman I'm glad you and Edith came," Don Flanagan, a huge cigar hanging out of his mouth, said a few hours after they had arrived.

"So am I," Bess said warmly. "We miss you, you know. You need to come home more often."

"I'll…try, Bess," he said with a smile as he put on the heavy navy pea coat he'd been surprised to find was still hanging in his closet.

"You must take better care of yourself. Edith worries," she said softly, her eyes going to the line of stitches just above his left eye, deducing that it was perhaps the reason for his surprise visit home for the holidays.

"I know she does Bess but, this is my life," he said shrugging. "I don't ask for things to go wrong."

"I know you don't, son. Your parents would be proud of the man you are, of the things you've accomplished. You know that, don't you?" she asked with her head tilted to the side as she studied him.

Nodding slowly, he said in a quiet tone, "I hope they would be. I sometimes feel I didn't do enough for Edith. Being away at sea so much…"

"Pish! She's fine woman. You did what you could for her and she turned out quite well. If she would only accept the attentions of any of the men that try desperately to grab her notice," Bess said with a shake of her head.

"Men? How many…?"

"Harry! Are we ready to head home?" Edith called, having heard the tail end of the conversation and wanting to avoid a chat about her spinsterhood.

"I am," he answered with a little smile. "Bess, thank you for the Christmas Cake you sent over. I'm looking forward to eating it tomorrow."

"You're welcome, Harriman. When I heard you were coming home for Christmas unexpectedly, I knew Edith wouldn't have had the time to make one. Enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will. Thank you both for the invitation to the party. I had a good time," he said as he kissed Bess on the cheek and shook Don's hand.

"You sound surprised, Harriman," Don said, grinning broadly.

"I…I am," he responded with a guilty smile and slight shrug. "I just wanted to be left alone when things didn't go the way I'd planned but…Edith was right. I needed this."

"You're welcome here any time. You don't need an invite," Bess said, kissing him on the cheek and patting him gently.

"Thank you, Bess…Don. Ready, Brat?" he asked Edith, smiling at the icy look she threw him.

"If you are. Monster," she said with a slight grin as she preceded him out the door. "Oh look! It stopped snowing! And there are stars out!"

Harry came to stand by his sister, smiling up at the full moon that tried to peak out from behind the thick clouds that were skittering rapidly away. "So it has. Maybe Lee can get here in time for lunch tomorrow," he said with a smile.

"Maybe," Edith said with a huge smile as they walked down the long driveway to the sidewalk then on to the festively decorated, glowing Nelson house. Lights at every window blazed a welcoming glow, guiding them home. Harry took his sister's arm protectively as they walked. In the distance, the two could hear carolers singing and they stopped to listen for a few moments until the chill wind forced them to continue on.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Harry."

"Well, sometimes the best things happen unexpectedly," he said with a sigh. "Sometimes it's the other way around. I may not be with Cara and Lee may not be here but…you're here with me and together we'll make this a special Christmas."

The rest of the walk was accomplished in silence as the two concentrated on not slipping on the icy walk.

"Well, here we are…home again," Edith said loudly, as she opened the door to the house and stepped inside, shaking off the snow from her boots, pulling them off and putting them by the door to dry. "Why don't you go put some more wood on the fire? I'll get us some hot drinks. That walk was short but cold!"

"Your wish is my command," Harry said with a little bow as he took off his boots and hung his coat in the hall closet before heading to the family room. Feeling his way in the dark, he stopped to turn on the lights to the tree, smiling as it blazed to life, tiny red, green and white lights blinking brightly, then walked to the banked fire, adding a few pieces of wood and poking at it with the poker.

Leaning on the mantle, he rested his head on his hand and gazed into the fire, trying not to let the little joy he'd found in the evening slip away but was rapidly feeling the sadness seep back in and he poked harder at the log he'd just put on the fire. If only he hadn't said yes to Dupuis, he'd be in Hawaii with Cara and Lee would be home, not in some hotel room in New London. If only…

"Mele Kalikimaka, Harry," a soft, sorely missed voice behind him said.

"Mele…" Turning slowly, he stared in astonishment at the slight figure before him dressed in an outrageously bright Christmas sweater, adorned with pineapples, palm trees and a sunbathing Santa. "Cara?" he whispered, his mouth open in surprise. "How? The storm…"

"Lee flew the Flying Sub to Santa Barbara yesterday during a lull in the storm."

"The Flying…how…?"

"He picked me up and we kind of hop scotched across the country, landing at airports, naval bases, marine corps bases…any place that was open until we landed in Philadelphia last night. When the storm began to head north, we followed it. We landed in Boston about an hour ago," she said as she slowly walked to his side, frowning as her finger lightly traced a line from the row of stitches over his eye down his bruised cheek. "I hope your lack of words means we did a good job of surprising you. I know…"

Before she could finish, he hauled her into his arms and swung her around the room, her laughter lighting up his heart. Once he allowed her feet to touch the ground again, he gazed into her pale blue eyes for a second before lowering his lips to hers in a long-awaited, unhurried, sweet kiss.

After a few minutes he pulled away and gazed down at her, his finger running down her soft cheek to her lips that had been thoroughly kissed. "I didn't think I would see you," he whispered. "All our plans…"

"Plans can be changed," she murmured, running her hands over his sweater clad chest. "If we were in Hawaii, we wouldn't be standing in front of a romantic, blazing fire and you wouldn't be dressed in this festive sweater that I like a lot."

"And I suppose you wouldn't be wearing that…interesting sweater that I like a lot."

"Probably not," she said impishly.

"And where is my young captain?' he asked, concerned that Lee had left.

"I would wager he's in the kitchen. He made a beeline for it once he made sure I was all right," Cara said staring into Harry's eyes, searching for any other sign of what he'd gone through other than the wound over his eye and bruised cheek.

"And are you?"

"Am I what?" she asked looking at him with a quizzical look.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly, framing her face in his hands and staring down at her.

"I'm very all right," she said softly, as she kissed him leisurely before laying her head on his warm chest, her arms encircling his waist as she drew him closer. "I missed you. I was so afraid when Lee got in contact with me and told me that you'd been hurt."

"What? This little cut? It was nothing."

"That's not what Doc said," she whispered. "He called me, too."

"Well, regardless, I'm fine. It's Christmas Eve and you're here," he said softly, kissing the top of her head, smiling at her soft sigh. "Have you eaten? I'm sure Edith is feeding Lee right now. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I was so worried we wouldn't get here tonight. We wanted to be here in time for the party but that storm kept lingering."

"You were going to go to Bess and Don's party? So Edith knew," he said with a shake of his head. "That little brat."

"Don't blame her. We didn't want you to know in case we didn't get here."

Sensing her eyes on him, he looked down, losing himself for a moment in the depths of her sparkling eyes. "I'm glad you got here. Safely. Why don't we go have a little talk with my captain," he said with a little grin as he kissed her quickly, wrapped his arm about her shoulders and strolled towards the kitchen, smiling when her head found its way to his shoulder.

Nearing the kitchen, he could hear voices coming from within and paused to listen.

"And then we couldn't get any further than Philly last night so we had to stay overnight there in some hotel near the Navy Yard."

"And just how did you manage to take a non-functioning Flying Sub all the way to Santa Barbara and back again in that storm," Nelson's stern, demanding voice called out as he and Cara entered the kitchen, wrapped in each other's arms. "Without letting me know?"

Looking up, Lee blanched just a bit as he saw the storm cloud on his friend's face. "Well…she…I…I had the shipyard in New London repair FS-1 first before the other upgrades and repairs were started, sir. As soon as she was fixed I flew to Santa Barbara. I thought it was important," he finished.

"You had repairs…repairs that could have been done back in Santa Barbara…done on FS-1 there? On whose authority?"

"On mine as captain. I thought…"

"Harry, stop pretending you're angry," Edith admonished as she stared at her brother in exasperation. "We all know you're not."

Walking slowly to Lee, who watched him with an uncertain look on his face, he paused by his side, "I just have one thing to say to you, Captain," he said a smile finally breaking out on his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir," he said with a self-satisfied look and a little grin.

"Now that you're done with your admiral stink eye," Edith said looking pointedly at her brother. "Cara, why don't you sit down and have something to eat?"

"I'm not real hungry, Edith. We had something called a cheesesteak in Philadelphia around lunch time. I think I gained five pounds simply looking at it. But it was so good," she said rubbing her stomach lightly.

"That was hours ago," Edith said, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "Sit. Both of you."

"I told you she was not only a brat, but bossy, didn't I?" Harry asked with a smile as he pulled out a chair for her and sat between Cara and Lee. Turning to Lee who was watching him with a huge smile, he laid a hand on his arm and said softly. "Thank you, Lee."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad it all worked out."

"Well, if Harry doesn't object, we can cut the Yule Log I made earlier," Edith said as she bustled about the kitchen.

Harry sighed dramatically and leaned back in his chair. "I suppose we can share with them," he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Good," she said as she set to work cutting the chocolate delicacy into slices and poured hot chocolate she had already prepared into mugs for everyone.

Silence filled the Nelson kitchen as the four ate the slices of cake, then followed that up with more than a few cookies.

"These are so good, Edith," Cara exclaimed as she held up the remains of a cookie laced with golden raisins and nuts. "What are they?"

"Those are one of Harry's favorites. It's an Irish Whiskey Christmas cookie. Mother never let us have any…she was convinced we would get drunk on them… but that didn't stop Harry from…"

"That's enough, Edith. You'll ruin my pristine image if you continue with that story," he said with a shake of his head, his face just a touch red.

Edith smiled benignly at her brother as she took a big bite out of one of her creations. "Pristine image my foot," she muttered.

"Well, it's getting late," Harry said stretching mightily. "Lee…you'll stay the night and tomorrow?"

"I have no other plans," he said with a big grin. "I'll head back to New London the next day or the day after…check on progress."

"Good. I assume since you knew all about this that you have rooms ready?" he asked Edith.

"I do. Lee's in his usual room down the hall from you and I put Cara in the room beside yours," she said with an innocent look.

"Well, let's get you settled then," he said to Cara, taking her hand in his. "I'll show you around the place."

Rising, she and Harry began to walk from the room. As Harry passed by his captain and friend, he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, shaking him slightly, then was surprised when Lee took something that had been hidden on the chair beside him and handed it to him without Cara seeing.

Looking down, Harry saw a gift bag he thought was still onboard _Seaview_. "How?" he asked in a hushed tone, surprise on his face, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Cara, engaged in conversation with Edith, hadn't seen.

"I grabbed it from your cabin before I left to get Cara. I thought you might want it."

Harry was speechless as he stared at the bag. "I…I can't thank you enough, Lee for…for…"

"Forget it, sir. I was happy to do it for you. And Cara. You both deserve to be together tonight and tomorrow. It's Christmas you know!"

"I…I heard," Harry said, overwhelmed at how quickly the holiday had turned from dark and meaningless to one of joy.

"I can put that under the tree for you so Cara doesn't see it," Lee offered.

"That's…that's a good idea. Thank you…again…Lee."

As Harry walked from the kitchen, his arm about Cara, Edith turned to Lee, unshed tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Lee," she whispered. "He's so happy."

Lee lowered his head and played with a half-eaten cookie in front of him. "He deserves to be happy. After everything that's happened this year…I'm just glad it all worked out. I was worried Cara and I would be spending Christmas in…Kansas or some place. Not here."

"Well, I'm glad you both got here safely. Tomorrow's dinner will be extra special now. All our family is here."

"Dinner huh? What, uh…what are you making?"

"You're still hungry?" she said in surprise.

"No! No, I just was wondering," he said a slight twitch to his lips as he tried not to laugh at Edith's outrage. "I may go elsewhere if I don't like the menu."

"The menu, Captain, is rib roast, potatoes, Yorkshire pudding and vegetables."

"Hmmm…and dessert?" he asked trying hard not to laugh at Edith's astonishment. "Mince pie, pumpkin pie and quite possibly a Christmas pudding if I feel like trying to make one."

"Well, in that case…I'll stay then," Lee said with a big grin, laughing when Edith threw a cookie at him.

~O~

Later that night, the house was hushed except for the crackling of the fire that burned brightly in the fireplace and the soft tones of Bing Crosby singing in the background.

"There's something about a fire, isn't there?" Harry, seated on the floor in front of the fireplace with Cara by his side, said.

"Hmmm, it's so relaxing," she said as she snuggled closer to Harry, her head on his shoulder.

"It is," he concurred.

"How are you feeling?" Cara asked quietly. "Does your head hurt at all?"

"I'm fine."

Turning, she looked up into his eyes. "Harry? The truth."

Sighing, he frowned. "It hurts a bit. Nothing like before. Stop worrying."

"Want an aspirin?"

"Nope. That would require getting up."

"I'll go get…"

"Nope. I don't want you to move either," he said pulling her back. "It's just an ache."

Snuggling into his arms again she sighed and laid her head against his chest.

After a few minutes, Harry reached behind him, drew out the gift bag Lee had placed under the tree for him and handed it to Cara who looked down at it in shock. "It's Christmas morning," he said with a smile. "Open it."

"Harry…I…your present is upstairs."

"That's all right. You can get it later. Open it."

She stared into Harry's smiling face for a moment then pulled a gaily gift wrapped box from it and after a quick glance into his eyes, set to work rapidly tearing the paper the box was wrapped in apart. The paper thoroughly destroyed, she opened the box, gasping as she stared at what lay inside. Nestled inside the long box on a bed of coral-colored velvet was a necklace made of varying shades of blue stones or…she stopped, looking more closely at the stones, then up into Harry's smug face.

"These…these stones aren't what they look like, are they?"

"If you think they're coral…you're partially right."

"Harry…you…coral…you can't do that! It's…"

"Relax," he said smiling at her, knowing she would be as outraged as he would about the use of coral in jewelry. Leaning close, he whispered, "They're faux coral."

"Faux? You're sure?"

"I had it tested. It's faux. It's actually glass made to look like coral. I found this little place in Reykjavik, Iceland when we stopped for a brief shore leave a few weeks ago. The artist was exceptional," he said as he unhooked the gold clasp and put the chunky string of faux coral around her neck then leaned back nodding in appreciation. "They're as beautiful as you are. They bring out the blue in your eyes."

"Harry…I…"

"You don't like it?" he asked concerned.

"I love it! But…coral…it's…it's…"

"It's one thing that brought us together. Well, that and whatshisname."

"You mean Jimmy?" she asked with a playful grin as she remembered how Harry had come to her rescue when an ardent admirer named Jimmy had harassed her.

"Yeah…I mean Jimmy," he said with a glower as he thought of the man that had attacked Cara the night they had first met.

"This…this means so much to me," she whispered as she fingered the strand of large stones. "Thank you."

Smiling, Harry put his arm around Cara and settled them back against the couch he leaned against. "Who knew I could have such good taste in jewelry?" he said sighing happily.

"Who knew?" Cara echoed softly as she stared at the stones, her fingers gently rubbing them as she remembered how their mutual love of the sea and their concern for the oceans had drawn them together. At first at least.

"You happy?" Harry asked as he looked down at her.

Looking up into his warm blue eyes, she nodded. "Very happy," she said softly, kissing him thoroughly then snuggling against him and sighing deeply.

"I imagine you're also quite tired. Your little jaunt from Australia to Santa Barbara to your stop and go flight across the country must have been tiring."

"It was I suppose. I just wanted to get here in time so much," she said doing her best to stifle a yawn.

"I should let you get some sleep," he said as he started to stand, stopping when she dragged him back down.

"Not yet. I don't want the night to end just yet."

Smiling, he sat back, drawing her into his arms as they sat watching the logs on the fire burn, scenting the air with wood smoke. Reaching behind him, Harry drew a soft coverlet from the couch and threw it over them.

"Better?" he asked.

"Hmmm, much," she said sleepily, her eyes finally giving up the struggle to stay open.

Staring at her for a moment, still unable to believe she was here in his arms, he smiled as he contemplated the next day, happy three of the people that meant a lot to him would share Christmas with him. Taking the blanket, he tugged it up over Cara's shoulders, kissed her lightly on the forehead and closed his eyes, knowing any dreams tonight would be sweet ones.

~O~

Christmas morning dawned with a gray light that seeped weakly through the lacy curtains at the windows of the family room, boring nonetheless through Harriman Nelson's eyelids and waking him from a restful sleep. Hearing a soft sigh beside him, he turned his head, smiling as he saw Cara asleep in his arms and he reached a gentle hand out to brush a few errant strands of hair from her face.

Sighing as she felt the gentle touch, she looked up into Harry's smiling face. "It wasn't a dream, was it? I'm really here."

"You are. And we apparently slept the whole night away on this floor," he said, grimacing as blood began to flow back into the arm that had held Cara to his side through the night.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought," she said as she sat up, stretching her stiff muscles. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept better than I have in a long time," he said softly as he watched her finger comb her hair.

"That's good. You need rest. Jamie said…oh look! It's snowing again!" she said happily as she rose from the floor and walked to the windows, pulled the frilly material aside and stared out at the scene before her.

Smiling at her excitement, he rose, trying to cover up a slight moan as his muscles protested their night on the floor and walked to her, staring out on the mantle of white that covered the front yard.

"I'd have thought you'd seen enough of snow on your trip across country," he said as he wrapped his arms about her and rested his chin on her head. Staring out at the landscape before him, he smiled as he could now see its beauty. Yesterday he'd hated every flake that fell, seeing it only as the undoing of his plans.

"This is different. That snow was the enemy that kept me from you. This snow is just pure beauty."

"You wouldn't say that if you had to shovel it," he said with a laugh.

Hearing the doors to the family room slide open, they turned to see Edith standing there, hands on her hips. "There you are! I thought for a moment you had both gone outside!"

"No way am I going out there unless it's to build a snowman," Harry said, laughing at the hopeful look in Cara's eyes.

"Well, breakfast is in about a half hour if you two want to change. Or shower," she said as she turned to leave.

"I guess we should go make ourselves presentable," Harry said with a grin, taking the time to thoroughly kiss Cara awake before guiding her out the room and up the stairs to the room Edith had already put her suitcase in. "See you in a few minutes," he said with another kiss.

"I'll see you downstairs in a little bit," she said with a silly grin on her face.

~O~

Thirty minutes later, Cara dressed in blue jeans and a royal blue V-neck sweater, her present hanging from her neck, came down the stairs, exalting in the scents coming from the kitchen. Hurrying in, she found Lee and Harry already at the table discussing the upgrades and repairs being done on Harry's dream, _Seaview, _half empty coffee cups in hand.

"Ah! I thought I was going to have to come look for you," Harry said as he watched Cara enter the kitchen, his eyes falling to the necklace that fell from her neck, nestling in the V of her sweater. Cara gently rubbing the bright stones of the necklace that lay against the tanned skin of her chest brought a smile to his face. Returning his smile, she walked closer as he grabbed a cup, poured a healthy amount of coffee into it and handed it to her with a grin.

"I'm sorry I took so long but that hot water felt so good," she said shrugging as she sat by Harry's side.

Turning, Edith smiled broadly. "I bet it did. Sleeping the whole night on that floor must have been cold," Edith said smiling broadly as she watched Harry and Cara smile at each other. "That's a beautiful necklace, Cara."

"Thank you. It was a Christmas present from Harry," she said with a little grin as her hand went to it again as if she couldn't believe he'd given her such a treasure.

"Huh…who knew you had such good taste in jewelry," Edith said.

"What? I've picked out jewelry for you before that you loved," Harry said in an aggrieved tone.

"No, Angie picked out jewelry that I loved. You just paid for it," she countered.

"I don't think that's entirely true," he said his brow furrowed in thought.

"Well, regardless…everyone sit down and we can eat. Then open presents," Edith said with a smile.

"Presents? Who said _you're_ getting anything, Brat?" Harry said quirking an eye in her direction.

"I do. I was the one that brought in that huge box that you sent from Santa Barbara before you left for Iceland."

"Maybe they aren't for you."

"Who else would they be for?" she asked as she placed a platter of pancakes on the table then went back, returning with a platter of eggs and bacon.

"That's a lot of food, Edith," Harry said staring at the mounds of food.

"It's Christmas," she said as if that explained everything. "There's also the Christmas Cake so save room."

Lee, Cara, Harry and Edith all dug into the array of food before them, saving room for the cake just as Edith had cautioned.

After several long minutes gorging on the array of food, Harry sat back in his chair and patted his stomach. "Well, I can't eat another bite."

"Me either. It was all so good, Edith," Cara said shyly. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Cara."

"I love seeing your family traditions. They're a bit different from mine," Cara said as she gazed at the decorations that even the kitchen was enveloped in.

"What are some of your family traditions?" Lee asked as Edith poured them all more coffee.

"Well, we usually have a luau on the beach at my father's house," she said shooting a little smile to Harry who returned it, remembering the luau she had coerced him into going to when he had been living in Hawaii. "Santa arrives by outrigger canoe…not a sleigh and the island name for him is Kanakaloka. Oh and we say Mele Kalikimaka instead of Merry Christmas," she said with a sad smile.

"Sounds as though you miss your family," Edith said.

"I do. But I'm very happy to be here," she said looking around the table. "It's been wonderful seeing where Harry lived as a child."

"Well, enough chitchat!" Harry said as he rose and began to gather up the plates. "Let's put these in the dishwasher and get to the presents."

Working together, the cleaning up was done quickly and the group went back into the family room where Harry added wood to the smoldering remains of last night's fire while Edith proceeded to hand out the presents that were under the huge tree…presents to Edith that he had mailed before leaving for Iceland and presents Edith had gone out and bought Lee and Cara as well as Harry, whom she hadn't expected to see this year for Christmas.

"Cara, why don't you start?"

"Oh no! One of you go first, please."

"Well I don't need to be told twice," Lee said in excitement as he reached for a present from Edith. Smiling broadly he tore the paper off and laughed at the present inside. "A compass! And a book!_ Primitive Skills and Crafts: An Outdoorsmen's Guide to Shelters, Tools, Weapons and Survival._"

"The compass so you can always find your way back to _Seaview_. And the book for when you lose your compass," she said in all seriousness before breaking down in laughter at the look on his face.

"Thanks, Edith," he responded. "I'll keep them onboard with me."

"You're welcome," she answered sweetly, watching as he picked up a small present on the floor.

"That's from me," Cara said quietly. "I…I didn't know what to get you all so I hope you like it."

"You didn't have to get us anything," Lee said as he quickly unwrapped the box, opening it to find a carved statue inside.

"That's the Hawaiian god Kanaloa…god of the sea. In ancient times, he would be called upon to bless a canoe after its construction," she said with a little shrug.

"I love it, Cara. Thank you," he said as he examined the carved figure that stood about six inches high, marveling at the intricacies he saw engraved in the smooth, dark wood.

"Lee, why don't you open that gift you pilfered from my cabin.

"It's not pilfering if it's mine," Lee pointed out as he placed the tiki on the floor.

"But it wasn't yours until…"

"Just open it for crying out loud," Edith yelled, anxious to see what was inside.

"All right, all right," Lee said as he tore the wrapping off to reveal a waterproof camera outfit. "Admiral it's…this is incredible. I was just looking at this very outfit in Reykjavik."

"I know," Harry said with a little grin. "I saw you. I waited until you'd left the store and bought it. I got Chip one, too. Did you by any chance find his present and give it to him?"

"I…I did," he said, his voice hushed as he stared at the camera then looked up into Harry's smiling eyes. "Thank you, sir,"

"You're welcome, Lee. You can use that to photograph anything…anything…you find underwater."

Lee glanced up and caught the grin that danced on the admiral's lips and shook his head. "Yes sir."

"Edie, why don't you go next?"

"I have so many. You shouldn't have bought so much, Harry. You know I don't need anything."

"Just open them," he said smiling as she opened box after box finding scarves, perfume, a large stylish designer purse and a soft cashmere sweater.

"Oh Harry, you spent too much but, thank you," she said as she wrapped the sweater about her, running her hands over its softness.

"And I bought…and shopped for them all," Harry said firmly. "After I asked Angie what I should buy," he added with a little grin.

"I'll have to call her later to thank her."

"That one is from me," Lee said as Edith picked up a box.

"Is it safe to open?" she teased as she shook it.

"Just open it," Lee huffed with a shake of his head.

"Oh! Godiva chocolates! My favorite candy! Thank you, Lee!'

"I knew they were your favorite," he said as he sat back with a satisfied look on his face.

"You mean you knew _after_ I told you they were her favorite, right?" Harry asked.

"Well…maybe," he agreed. "But I did all the legwork."

"The last one there is from me, Edith," Cara said softly.

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything," Edith said with a frown.

"I had a lot of time to shop in Melbourne and again in Honolulu while waiting for flights east," she replied, glancing to the man by her side and smiling shyly.

Edith carefully tore open the box to find nestled inside another smaller box. Pulling the tissue paper away, she saw a hand carved bowl made of a dark wood. Running her hands over the smooth texture Edith gaped. "It…it's beautiful, Cara," she whispered, looking up to see a huge smile on Cara's face.

"Open the other box," Harry said, watching as Edith put the bowl down carefully and took the smaller box, finding inside a bracelet made of intertwined beads made of carved koa wood.

"Oh Cara…it's… it's stunning! Thank you," she exclaimed, putting the box down and immediately putting the bracelet about her wrist and admiring it.

Cara sat back with a relieved smile on her face, then handed Harry a large flat wrapped gift she had by her side, smiling as he opened the flat present.

Tearing the last of the paper away, he turned it over to reveal a framed lithograph of a beautiful coral sea fan.

"Cara, it's beautiful," he said as he stared at the picture, his hand running over the picture gently. Raising his eyes to hers, the two shared a little smile.

"I also got you this," she said handing him another present which he tore open, laughing as he pulled a model of the _USS Bowfin_ from the paper.

"I'm sure there's a story to that. Care to share?" Edith asked.

"Harry and I seemed to keep running into each other in Hawaii. I think every time he turned around it seemed I was there. Well, we both decided to visit the _USS Arizona_ Memorial the same day and ran into each other again and then ended up taking a tour of the _USS Bowfin_."

"Something that terrified you to no end," Harry laughed.

"Only at first. Submarines always scared me. Anyway, once I started listening to Harry talk, telling me everything there was to know about the boat, I relaxed."

"Nice story," Lee said with a grin at his friend who was running his hands over the model with a smile on his face.

"Admiral, here's yours from me," Lee said to Harry handing him a heavy box.

Opening it quickly, Harry smiled at the contents. "Twenty-year old Scotch! Thanks, Lee. We may have to open this later!" he said with a big grin.

"Mine to you is right here," Edith said as she handed her brother a few boxes. Inside one he found a heavy blue cardigan sweater.

"It's for when you find it necessary to go down in the diving bell. Or those small subs you like to risk your life in. I heard yours was getting ratty."

"Not ratty…comfortable…but thank you, brat."

"You know I hate that, don't you?"

"What?" Harry asked with an innocent look.

"Calling me brat."

"I had no idea," Harry said innocently, opening the other gift from his sister and finding a box of his favorite cigars.

"Thank you, Edie. I appreciate this…all of this," he said softly staring at his sister with love.

"Just don't be smoking those things in the house," she admonished as she pointed a finger at him.

"Well, that just leaves you, Cara," Lee said as he rose and handed her a box. "And that…is for you only," he said looking pointedly at Harry.

"Oh Lee you shouldn't have bought me anything. You already gave me a present by flying me here!"

"That's not something you can open."

"So open it!" Harry said, watching as she gently tore the paper off the box, afraid she would damage the sheet of paper, and pulled a box from it, smiling in joy.

"Hand-dipped strawberries! Oh I love these!"

"So do I," Harry said, reaching for the box, shocked when Cara slapped his hand.

"Lee said they were for me," she stated in a low voice, bursting into laughter when Harry's eyebrows rose. "But I'll share with you."

"Well, that last present there is from me," Edith said, sitting back in her chair, waiting for Cara to open the last present.

Pulling the last of the paper away she found a collapsible picnic basket inside and smiled. "A picnic basket," she said turning her eyes to Harry who shrugged. "I had nothing to do with it."

"There's something else in here," Cara said drawing another box out and opening it to reveal a small bottle of perfume.

"I thought this was a scent you might like. It's soft and a bit floral."

Spraying just a bit on her wrist, she sniffed and smiled. "I love it. Not too much scent. Thank you!"

"Well, I guess that's all the…"

"There's one more," Harry said, pulling a small box from his pocket and handing it to Cara.

"You already gave me a present," she scolded as she tore the paper off the box, opened the small case and gasped, her hand going to her mouth. "Oh Harry…it's gorgeous," she gushed staring at the contents.

"Well, what is it?" Edith asked.

Gently, Cara pulled a bracelet made of the same stones as her necklace only smaller and more delicate, and held it up.

"It's from the same artisan in Iceland."

"Harry, that's another beautiful piece. Again, who knew you had it in you?" Edith said with a smile as she watched her brother put the delicate strand around Cara's wrist.

"Given time, it was bound to happen," he grinned.

"Thank you, Harry," Cara whispered as she gently touched the small stones. "It's beautiful."

"Well, I think what we need now is some hot cocoa," Edith said as she rose and headed to the kitchen while the others sat admiring their gifts.

"You know I think I'll go make some calls," Harry said as he rose, intending to call Chip and Angie and wish them both a Merry Christmas. And thank Angie for her excellent gift ideas.

A short time later, the calls finished and the hot cocoa downed, the group spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon in a spirited snowball fight, after Harry and Lee had been challenged by the women, and a mammoth snowman construction project which was aided by several of the youngsters from the old but upscale neighborhood, most of whom seemed to be enthralled by the fact that THE Admiral Harriman Nelson was helping them build a snowman.

Exhausted by the day's activities, the four trundled back into the house, divested themselves of their cold weather gear, grabbed more mugs of hot chocolate that Edith had left to simmer and entered the family room.

"I can't tell you the last time I had that much fun on Christmas morning. And afternoon!" Lee declared as he slumped into a chair and laid his head back, sighing in exhaustion.

"Oh, me either," Edith agreed, smiling as she watched Harry and Cara settle themselves on the couch, their hands entwined. "Cara, you really seemed to know what you were doing in that snowball fight."

"Oh, I'm not a novice to snowballs, Edith. We have snow on Hawaii on the summits of the volcanoes. I don't get there too often anymore but sometimes as a kid my dad would take my brothers and me to the Big Island whenever he was home on leave. I think throwing snowballs just comes naturally once you see it. Those times were rare but…but nice," she said a touch of sadness in her voice as she thought of her family, a gentle squeeze on her hand from Harry driving the sadness away as she relished being with him.

"Oh my, I should go put Christmas dinner on," Edith said, rising from her chair, pausing as a stab of pain from overused muscles gripped her. "Oh, I am too old to be throwing snowballs and making snowmen."

"Let me help you, Edith," Cara called, rising quickly and following her to the kitchen despite Edith's protestations that she should stay with Harry.

"It's been a good day, Lee," Harry said as he laid his head back against the couch, doing his best to muffle a yawn and fighting off the urge for a nap. "I can't remember the last time I was in a snowball fight or made a snowman. Thank you once again."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure," he said smiling at the look of contentment on the admiral's face, happy the bruises had faded and the wound over his eye not so nasty looking. He was just about to talk about some of the upgrades that the shipyard would be working on when he heard a soft snore come from Nelson and he smiled, then decided a nap was an excellent idea and he followed suit.

~O~

Dinner was served in the formal dining room of the Nelson family home complete with Edith's and Harry's mother's fine china, silver and crystal stemware. A center piece made of a wreath of intertwined holly and fir branches with a lit fat, red pillar candle in the center took up most of the middle of the table. Linen napkins and goblets of wine were at each place setting. A starter platter of smoked salmon sat at the head of the table beside a huge platter of rib roast. Bowls of potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, corn and creamed peas were scattered about the full table. Steaming baskets of fresh biscuits finished off the feast.

"Wow, Edith…this is…is something!" Lee exclaimed his eyes wide at the array of food before him.

"Glad you decided to stay now, Captain?" she asked with a slight smile.

"I am very glad," he answered as he seated himself at the table to the right of Harry who settled himself at the head, Edith across from him and Cara to his left.

"Well, before we dig into this feast Edith and Cara prepared while Lee and I slept, I'd like to make a toast," Harry said rising. "I didn't hold out much hope for a good Christmas when my plans were…well derailed," he said with a smile as he glanced to Cara. "But thanks to a very good friend, I'm surrounded by people that mean so very much to me and it's turned out to be one of the best Christmases I can remember in a long time. So thank you."

Reaching down he grabbed his glass and raised it. "May we be poor in misfortune and rich in blessings. To you," he said as he took a sip before sitting down. "Let's eat!"

For a long time there was very little in the way of conversation as the four devoured the food so tenderly prepared by the two women that were becoming fast friends.

Sitting back in his seat, Lee turned his gaze to Edith. "You know, Edith, if Cookie ever decided to leave _Seaview_, I would have no problem with you taking over the kitchen duties onboard," he said with a smile.

"Oh no. I've seen the results, and scars, from some of your missions," she said glancing to Harry quickly. "I'll stay right here where I belong. Besides, you don't want to see Harry and me together for long periods of time."

"Especially in a metal tube underwater with no place to stalk away to, eh?" Harry said with a smile, laughing as she threw a biscuit at him. "Brat."

"Monster," she returned with a soft smile.

"Well, it was all so wonderful, Edith," Cara said softly, amused at the antics between brother and sister.

"There is more though, right?" Lee asked sitting forward in his seat and staring hard at Edith. "You said there was dessert."

"Where do you put it, Captain? Really. Yes, Lee…there's dessert. Mince pie, pumpkin pie and leftover Christmas Cake and cookies. Just let me get them," she said rising.

"No Christmas pudding?" Lee asked with a dejected look.

Turning back, she fixed him with a stare. "No. No pudding. I ran out of time and energy. Is that a problem?"

Holding his hands up, he shook his head. "No. No problem. It might have been a deal breaker if you had said that before but…"

"Come help me carry the desserts, Lee," she interrupted as she headed to the kitchen.

Throwing a smile at Harry and a wink to Cara, he followed after her.

Harry shook his head in amusement and turned his eyes to Cara who had a small smile on her face.

"You all are family, aren't you? You three act just like my brothers and I do," she said.

Harry laughed and nodded. "That's the way it feels," he agreed. Watching her, he saw a shadow pass over her face and knew she was missing her family and he took her hand in his. "You should call them."

"What?"

"Your family. Call them."

"Oh, I did while you and Lee were snoozing. They should be on the beach right now eating."

"Who's on the beach?" Lee asked coming back in the room loaded down with two pies and a few tins of cookies. On his heels was Edith bringing a coffee pot and a cake.

"My family," she said with a little smile. "It's Christmas luau time."

"Some day, I may make it to one of your Christmas luaus," Harry murmured as he reached for the mince pie.

"You'd be welcome. All of you," she said softly, catching Harry's eye and smiling.

"I forgot to tell you, Harry that I made barmbrack bread this afternoon while you and Lee slept," she said mentioning the traditional Irish ring of cake made from dried fruits. Traditionally, small objects that symbolized certain things in a person's life in the present or the future were hidden inside. Custom dictated that what was found indicated that person's future for the new year.

"Barmbrack? I haven't had that in ages!"

Leaning close to her brother, she whispered, "I put a pea in one slice."

"A pea huh?" Nelson said with a little scowl, knowing that to place a pea inside the cake was a symbol that the one who found it would not marry in the new year.

"And a ring in another," she added with a smirk, smiling at Harry's frown as he pondered the implications of him finding the ring, which represented an impending marriage, and Cara finding the pea.

The four consumed slices of pie and thick wedges of the barmbrack, none of which contained a pea or a ring. Harry's questioning gaze to his sister and an upraised eyebrow was returned with an innocent shrug of her shoulders. Realizing she'd been teasing him, he shook his head in amusement and reached for a few cookies, washing it all down with piping hot coffee.

~O~

That evening, after the dishes were done, Harry and Cara had taken a stroll around the neighborhood looking at the festive lights that enveloped the houses they strolled past, talking softly and enjoying being together. When they'd returned to the house, Lee and Edith, proclaiming exhaustion, had retired to their rooms for the night leaving Cara and Harry alone on the sofa in the family room that was lit solely by the light from the fire blazing once more in the fireplace and the twinkling lights from the tree.

"This was a wonderful Christmas," Cara murmured softly.

"Hmm…it _was_."

"I know it didn't go the way we planned for it to go but, aside from your accident, it turned out really good. I enjoyed getting to see where you grew up," Cara murmured, her head on Harry's shoulder.

"It _was_ a good Christmas. One I'll remember for a long time. But it would have been a wonderful Christmas anywhere as long as you were there," he replied as he stroked the small hand that clasped his.

"Anywhere?" she asked in surprise as she looked up into his face.

"Anywhere."

"Even in that hospital?"

"Even in that hospital," he affirmed, smiling as her look of disbelief turned into a little grin.

Snuggling back against his side, she sighed. "You know, I miss my family but being here with you and two of the people that mean so much to you was wonderful. I enjoyed getting to know both Lee and Edith better."

"I know Edith enjoyed it. It was nice for her to have a woman around to talk to and cook with."

"Well, we spent a lot of time talking this afternoon while you two men slept," she said with a giggle.

"Why are you giggling?"

"Oh…no reason," she said looking into his eyes with an innocent look.

"Hmmm…I think I may have to have a talk with my little sister," he said with a frown, to which she burst into laughter.

Cupping her face, he kissed her gently and laid his head back against the couch, smiling as he thought of how the holiday had gone from depressing to one he would remember in a good way for a long time, mostly because of the woman by his side who was lazily tracing circles on the heavy sweater he wore.

Looking down at her, he smiled at the little grin that graced her lips as she turned her attention from his sweater to her present, rubbing the stones of the necklace between her fingers, the bracelet falling around her slender wrist. Drawing her closer to him, he whispered, "Maybe next year we can spend Christmas at your home in Hawaii and make snowmen on top of a volcano."

"Hmmm…I am home," she whispered sleepily, pulling away to look into his eyes for a moment as if searching for something and smiling when she found it. "_This_ feels like home," she said hugging him tightly to her, happy and secure in his arms.

"Yes…yes it does," he murmured, a smile lighting his face.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Mele Kalikimaka," he said, stroking a hand over her hair as he thought over the past few days, past few years if he truly thought about it, realizing as he perhaps never had before that he truly was rich in blessings. Richly blessed with a sister who was blood kin and loved him unconditionally, despite his teasing, friends who had come to feel like blood kin to him over the years, and now the woman by his side, found during one of the darkest times in his life, was the proof. Grinning, he whispered, "Mele Kalikimaka, Cara."

The End

**H**ere's wishing you more happiness  
Than all my words can tell,  
Not just alone for Christmas  
But for all the year as well.

**M**ay you be poor in misfortune this Christmas  
and rich in blessings  
slow to make enemies  
quick to make friends  
and rich or poor, slow or quick,  
as happy as the New Year is long.

-_Irish toast_


End file.
